There's only two girls I fell in love with
by qp123
Summary: Puck decides to bond with his brother, when Quinn wanders by and they choose to tell him about their lives...


"….and that's why they lit the 5th candle of Hannukah…I'm telling you chicks will get you to do anything", Puck says with the biggest grin on his face as both he and his brother, Jake, stroll into the choir room.

"Umm..I know I'm just a freshman…but that can't be right…", Jake claims with a confused face.

"Well it is! Look it up Jedi!", Puck says with pride, "Take a seat. Look Im here to show you that being Jewish can be cool. Why else would I have traveled 200 billion miles from California?"

"I don't know…to see your old friends, Mr. Schuester, your mom, ex-girlfriends…?"

"Ex-girlfriends? Hell no, Ive been avoiding them ever since I stepped foot back in Lima. Trust me, none of them wanna see me either…well maybe their moms..." Puck says as he begins to stroke his chin with a smile.

"Their moms…why their..?"

"Yeah listen kid, Puck-a-saurus has claimed almost every woman in this small town…giving you that whole story could take way too long and I honestly don't really remember most of them.."

"Well you have to remember at least one…?"

"Kid, if there's one thing I learned being in this stupid club is that you only remember the things that matter because everything else is just a whole lotta middle."

"So you're telling me not one of them mattered?"

"Nah one of them did…it's just too complicated. We both got our own lives and that's the way it is. You gotta do what you know and let her do what's best for her.. even if that means going to Yale…"

"Yale? Wait, that Quinn girl? Damn, Ryder and I were just talking about her…she's hot!"

"Yeah well theres more than that…shes one of those whole-package girls. I was lucky enough to even find one. But hey, we move on. Puckerone doesn't wallow…he keeps moving."

Jake looks up at his brother's sad eyes as he finally realized his brother does have a heart.

"So why did you really come back to Lima? Let me guess, you failed at becoming a actor-model person...what was it that you were trying to become up there…?"

"That's not the point…I'm here to save you and remind you that you don't have to sing these Christmas songs if you don't want to. Yeah…maybe Hannukah has no good songs… but there are some that you can still sing and look cool doing it…"

Puck gives a signal to the band and grabs his guitar as they begin to croon The Redd Hot Chili Peppers' "Snow"…

Puck:

Come to decide that the things that I tried

Were in my life just to get high on

When I sit alone come get a little known

But I need more than myself this time

Step from the road to the sea to the sky

And I do believe it, we rely on

When I lay it on come get to play it on

All my life to sacrifice

Jake grabs a guitar and joins in…

Hey oh, listen what I say oh, I got your

Hey oh, now listen what I say oh

As the brothers are singing together, Quinn, who was just visiting Sue, walks down the hallway and hears singing. She automatically recognizes the voice and gets flashbacks to hearing that song get played over and over again when she was forced to share a room with Puck while she was pregnant. She giggles a bit and hesitates to walk by, but then gives in and passes by to take a quick glance at the young boy whom she was so smitten with during her high school years…

When will I know that I really can't go

To the well once more time to decide on

When it's killing me, when will I really see

All that I need to look inside?

When Quinn reaches the entrance to the choir room, she sees Puck and the brother she kept hearing everyone talk so much about. She can't help but smile when seeing how similar the two really are in their love for music, as well as guitars. She had to admit…they both looked pretty cute.

Come to believe that I better not leave

Before I get my chance to ride

When it's killing me, what do I really need?

All that I need to look inside

Quinn can't stop giggling and wonders why they haven't noticed her yet, when she finally decides to give in and join in the fun as she begins to sing…

Hey oh, listen what I say oh, come back and

Hey oh, look at what I say, oh

The more I see the less I know

The more I like to let it go

Hey oh, whoa

Puck sees this blonde girl and just gives her the greatest smile as he remembers just how much he missed her singing voice. It was always so kind and soft, that it always made him smirk. He used to hate that, but right now he can't help but stare at her as she scoots on closer to him. Finally, when the song is over. All three of them smile and realize how great they sounded together.

"Wow…it's crazy how similar you guys are when you look pretty different. I'm Quinn by the way. Jake, is it?"

"Yeah it's nice to formally meet you. I've seen you around while when you were with Kitty" Jake says as he stares at her and begins to blush when he realizes how pretty she really is.

"Yeah shes a bit of a scary girl, huh? Don't get intimidated. All of us start out like that and then things just ….", she looks at Puck and then continues her sentence looking back at Jake, "change".

"Yeah well let's hope that happens to her too cause she sure can use a lot of change."

"What are you doing here?", Puck asks the blonde beauty.

"Just visiting Coach Sylvester while I'm still in town for the holidays. I see you're still singing your traditional "Anti-Christmas songs"…?", Quinn says with the same old giggle she always gets when she's around Puck.

"Yeah well it wouldn't be Hannukah without them! And if you hate them so much then why did you join in?" Puck asks with an ear-to-ear grin.

"Hey I never said I hated them…I actually kinda miss them. It reminds me of the old days when I was trying to go to sleep and you wouldn't shut up", Quinn says as she playfully nudges Puck.

"Go to sleep? Wait did you guys live together while you were in high school or something?", Jake asks with a confused face.

"Well, it's complicated. But first, I'd like you to meet someone before I explain it to you."

Puck looks at Quinn with anticipation. Quinn just smiles.

"Yeah well if youre now in Puck's life, I guess it's okay", Quinn turns to Puck, "Shelby will be leaving her with me all weekend so if you wanna bring him by then we could have lunch or something…?"

"I have no idea what's going on…" Jake claims.

"Sounds great babe", Puck turns to Jake, "you'll find out. See, while I was in high school there was only two girls that I fell in love with." Puck looks at Quinn and smiles then back at Jake, "I'm gonna introduce you to the other next…


End file.
